Insanity
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: You wake up in a room, not knowing where you are or who you are. People say they know you, but you don't know them. Where are you? Who are you? What would you do in this situation, and how would you escape? NO MORE OCS!
1. Chapter 1

**You wake up in a room, not knowing where you are or who you are. You meet strange people who seem to know you, but you don't know them. Where are you? Who are you? What would you do in this situation, and how would you escape?**

My eyes shot open. At first I was blinded by the bright lights above me, but my eyes were able to adjust. I sat up quickly and took a look at my surroundings. The entire room was white.

There was no bed, no windows, and no carpet. But there was a door. I almost missed it because it was also white. The only problem was that there was no handle. That meant that the door was only opened from the outside. If there was an outside.

My breathing started to get more panicked when I looked for an exit but found none. I backed up against the wall and slumped down it.

Where am I? Who am I? I gasped when I realized that I didn't know who I was. I looked down at myself. I had pale hands and slightly dirty finger nails. My jacket and pants were camouflaged, and I had black combat boots. I felt something on my head, so I took it off. It was a green camouflaged beret with a small orange shield shaped crest in the middle. I tore open my jacket. I was wearing a white sleeveless undershirt. I had silver dog tags with something scribbled across them.

Before I could read what it said, the door opened. I wanted to sigh in relief, but something held me back. A pale, light blue-haired man stepped in. He wore a lab coat, glasses, and a clipboard and pen in his hands. His eyes were a cold gray. He hand slightly long, droopy light blue tail, and oval shaped ears. It was hard to tell exactly what animal he was. He had a nametag, but I couldn't read it from this distance.

"Mr. Bear," The man said in a cold voice, "It's time for you to eat lunch along with all the others." I gave him a weird look. "Who are you?" I asked.

**Yah! This is so effing awesome! I've been thinking about this story for quite a while, and I've had a sudden rush of thought to do it. Yes, I am accepting OC, but they have to be kind of insane. At least a part of him/her, like Flippy has Evil. **

**This story takes place in an asylum, so yeah. Anyways, please send your OCs through PM, and here is the info.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Reason for being in Asylum:**

**Relationships with other characters:**

**How insane is he/she:**

**Misc:**


	2. Meeting the Inmates

The man kept silent. We stared at each other for a while. "Mr. Bear, please stand up and come with me into the lunch room," The blue animal said. I decided to comply. Sitting here wasn't going to help me any time soon.

We walked down a hallway full of doors. They only seemed to be worked by a key card. The doors, like everything else in the place, were painted white. The white hallway soon led into the lunchroom.

The room was also painted white, but was dirty from the stains of spattered food on the wall. There were tables in rows parallel to the wall. Animals of every color were seated there, and they weren't just quiet. I felt as if I needed to cover my ears from the loud noise. I even think I heard someone scream.

I got my lunch inside a line, but it didn't look very appetizing. It looked like the slop you would get in jail. I sat at the table that looked the emptiest so I could think. I didn't even bother to eat my food. I wasn't hungry.

"Hey Flippy, why are you sitting by yourself?" I heard someone ask behind me. I just assumed that person was talking to someone else. I wasn't the only person here. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see who I was facing.

She was tall, and had a curvy yet somewhat muscular build. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She had a scar over her left eye, which means that she either was blind in that eye or had trouble seeing with it. She had a knowing smile on her face.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked. She frowned. "Yeah, right. You know who I am," She said. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know who I am myself," I told the woman. Her eyes widened.

"Seems like you have amnesia," Someone said behind me. I spun around. This man was a dark purple-haired raccoon with black markings on his tail. His hair was short and shaggy. He wore a torn up red jacket with the collar flipped up. He had ripped jeans and no shoes. His eyes were small black dots and his right ear was chewed off. What I found most strange was that he had skid marks and tire tracks located all over his body. He seemed like the oldest person here, but who knew?

"Uh, who are you?" I asked. The male shook his head. "Yep, you definitely lost your memory," He said. "Can you guys just tell me who you are?" I asked. I was confused and lost. Someone had to give me answers.

"My name is Midnight Panthere, but you can just call me Middy," the female said. "The name's Wrak," The human/raccoon said. "And where am I?" I asked. Middy and Wrak exchanged glances before saying at the same time, "Happy Tree Town Asylum."

"Asylum? Isn't that a place for the insane?" I asked. Wrak nodded. "Then what am I doing here?" I asked. Middy laughed. "Well what do you think? You're insane!"

I was hoping that answer wouldn't come. Apparently, I wasn't the luckiest guy in the world. Before I could ask them more questions, Wrak grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a group of people.

Wrak and Middy explained to them that I had "amnesia" and that my name was "Flippy." It was a weird name if you ask me. Some of the animals/humans looked worried, but some looked like they didn't give a crap.

"Do you have any sugar cookies?" Asked a female. She has very tan skin and wears a black and light blue striped dress that's strapless, long black and light blue tripped gloves with the finger tips cut off. She has light purple rabbit ears, and a small bushy tail. She has a small golden hoop earring on her right ear and she has short brown hair and bangs that cover her right eye, and her hair is in a ponytail. One of the most outstanding features was that she was in a heavy straight jacket.

I looked down at my plate. I grabbed a small sugar cookie and placed it in front of her. She glared at me. "What?" I asked. "Hello! Straight jacket!" I grabbed the sugar cookie and stuffed it into her mouth. "Thanks!" She said with a full mouth and ran off. "Don't mind her, that's Hailz," Said Middy, "Probably the craziest person here, with the exception of Wildy."

She pointed to the female. She had crazy orange hair, yellow tiger ears, and a tail with black stripes. She wore a blue top, black skinny jeans, a black sneaker on her left foot and a white sneaker on her right. She gave me a funny look and ran over to me.

"Hi there, my name is Wildy! I heard you had amnesia. That's bad right. Since you don't know me I'll tell you about myself! My favorite food is meat. I like pie. I like to wrestle! Do you like to wrestle? I'm in a hospital! Jellybeans are good, too. I live in Oklahoma, my best friend is a rat, my parents are drug dealers and crack addicts, my brother is a rapist, and I have a dog named Jamie!"

And she said this in a really, _really _fast voice. I didn't catch half of the crap she said. "Don't listen to her," Said a male voice behind me, "She made up half the stuff she just said. I doubt she even has a brother." I turned to look at the speaker. He had the hair, ears, and tail of a chinchilla with amethyst eyes. He had slashed jeans and a black shirt. "The name's Jamie, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya," I replied. I took a look around at all the others that I haven't met yet. "Who's that?" I asked. I pointed to an orange rabbit with spiky uneven orange hair. He wore an orange shirt and jeans. What was weird was that he had a sick mask on, the kind doctors wear during an operation. He had dark circles under his eyes, which I guess was from lack of sleep. Instead of eating, he was writing down something on a small piece of paper and mumbling to himself. "Oh, that's Stuffy," Jamie said, "He's very anti-social, and you have to be very close with him to know more about him. Oh, and a word of advice: don't touch him." Stuffy looked at me. I smiled and waved, but he just went back to his notes.

Then I pointed to two other people. "Who are they?" I asked. It was a male and a female. The girl wore a black skull T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots similar to mine, and black fingerless gloves. She had black hair that was spiky in the back when I saw her turn around, and there were six locks of hair dangling in front of my face. Her eyes were black with red pupils that seemed to burn through my soul, and she had a scar over her right eye. The man wore a red T-shirt that was spiked at the bottom edges, black jeans, black slip-on Vans, black fingerless gloves, and a skull necklace. He had green spiked up hair with black tips, black eyes with green pupils, and a scar over his left eye.

"Oh them?" Jamie asked, "That's Grim and Broken, brother and sister. They're pretty nice, but just don't mess with Broken or make any loud noises." He finished the sentence with me wondering what he meant. Although, this was an asylum.

But there was one who caught my eye. She was a thin girl with black hair that reached to her elbows, and a fringe hid one of her eyes. One eye was blue, and the other was red. She wore a T-shirt, rock boots, a short skirt, and tight leggings, which were all black. She even had what seemed to be a dog collar on her thin neck.

But what really got me looking at her was that she was talking to the space in front of her. She acted as if there was really a person in front of her. She was mumbling, but looked like she was in a deep conversation with one I couldn't see.

I tried to get closer to fit an ear into the conversation. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around to face who it was.

It was a female. She wore a honey brown long sleeved sweater witch expose her shoulders, a red tank top under it, light blue jeans, brown sneakers and pendant with a brown circle stone. She had hazel colored eyes and honey brown hair, in a boyish cut. She had honey brown fur on her ears and tail, which told that she was probably a coyote.

"Who are you?" I asked, before realizing that it had sounded rude. "Etna," She said shyly. She looked over my shoulder at the person I was looking. "The one you were spying on was Scarlett." I was confused for a second before I jumped back.

"W-what? I-I wasn't spying on her!" I exclaimed, seeing that I had stuttered a bit. Etna smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I honestly meant eavesdropping." I frowned. Although I wanted to deny it, I was eavesdropping.

"Anything else you would like to know, but without all the sneaking?" She asked. I thought for a minute. "Who's the light blue-haired man in the lab coat?" I asked. "Oh, that's Dr. Sniffles Anteater. He runs this asylum," Etna explained.

"You know, some of the people here don't even look insane," I commented. "Don' judge a book by its cover," Wrak came up and said. "We all have a reason to be here, especially you." The raccoon jabbed me in the chest.

"So why does Sniffles let us out to eat lunch together?" I questioned. "He thought that if the patients were put together and got a little social, then maybe their insanity would dim a little," Etna explained. "It might work and it might not, but either way, we still have to go to get therapy sessions every once an' a while," Wrak said.

I looked around for an idea to change the topic. "Who's that?" I asked pointing to someone in the distance.

It was yet again another female. She had a South Park T-shirt, black jeans, and white and blue sneakers. She had midnight blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown and filled with excitement. She was repeatedly scraping things off of the edge of the table.

"That would be Starla," Said Etna.

Starla raised the object in her left hand. It was a knife. Even though I knew that we were only supposed to get butter knives for eating, that knife looked sharpened enough to cut someone open.

The moment I saw the knife, I got a terrible ache in my head. I grabbed at the sides of my head and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that the pain would go away. "Flippy?" I heard Middy's voice, but it sounded like it was so far away. "Starla! Put that ridiculous thing away!" I heard Wrak yell.

"Here, have some water," A female voice said. I felt cold glass press up against my lips and water run past my lips and down my throat. I drank the whole glass. The pain in my head started to dim a bit, but not fully. I opened my eyes to see another inmate I haven't met before.

She had dark brown hair put into two ponytails on the side of her head and a gothic dress. Her eyes were purple and her skin was tan.

"Thanks," I muttered. "No problem. I hear you have amnesia, eh? The name's An Faust," The woman said. We shook hands.

"Man, is he alright?" A male voice asked. I looked to my right. It was a man about five seats away from where I was currently sitting. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. His fox tail and ears were a pattern of black and blue. His hair was shaggy and blue, and his eyes were also blue with traces of black specks. Oh, and you can't forget the fact that he was gently stoking a small fluffy blue ball.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing?" I said to him, but I still couldn't get my green eyes off of his fluffy blue ball and the way he was stoking it. "Oh, me? I'm just stoking my ball," he replied. "My name is Screwy, by the way."

"He stokes that ball to calm him down," An Faust said. I gave her a confused look. "How does that work?" I asked. "You'd be surprised," Etna said.

"Anyone else I can meet?" I asked, wishing that this was all just a dream. "Uh yeah, right here," Jamie said, pointing to a woman he was standing by. She was a woman with a pink shirt and a denim jacket covering it. She had blue jeans and blue flip flops. Her hair was a light blue with pink tips. She smiled gave a shy smile and quietly waved. It was quite obvious that she was a shy girl.

"She doesn't look like she should be in an asylum," I whispered to Wrak. "Ha! You should see her during the night," The old raccoon said. "She's very… outgoing I should say. Her name is Fiona "Flappy" Nitezer."

"Hello, _Flippy_," A voice said next to me. I looked to see someone taking a seat next to me. He wore a white shirt with a gray vest and a black tail coat. He had black jeans and dark blue combat boots. His hair is light blue and sort of long. On his head he wore a top hat and blue ribbon attached. His long gray white-tipped bunny ears drooped down and a fuzzy white bunny tail. What got me interested about the other male was the fact that he had no fingers. Instead, they were replaced with long metal claws. He gave me a sly smile and stared at me with blue glowing eyes."

"Who are you?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude any more. He frowned. "Ataxia. My name is Ataxia" He said and held out his hand. I refused to shake it, for he had freaking metal claws for fingers. "Uh, what happened to your, uh-"

"Fingers?" He asked. "Dude, I was made with these claws." Ataxia put a glass of water to his lips and watched my expression. "What? Find it hard to believe me?" He asked, putting the glass down. "Yes, very," I said. "Figures," He said.

There was one guy I still haven't met, though. He was at a different table. He wore jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black stripe going down the back and he wore white gloves. His raccoon tail, ears, and hair were all a blue. On his face was a light blue mask.

"Who's that?" I asked. "That would be Belize," Jamie said. "What's he here for?" I asked for the first time. "He's a pyro. He is obsessed with making fires," Jamie responded.

But then everyone became silent as a woman came in. She wore a tight pink shirt and a short pink skirt, but most of it was covered with a doctor's coat. She had pink short hair and pink eyes. On her head was a large red bow. The nametag on her coat read "Giggles."

"Everyone, it's time to go back to your rooms now," She said sternly. Everyone paused before getting up and leaving. "Good luck, Flippy," Wrak said, passing me. "What? How can I do this by myself?" I asked. "I don't even know anything about this asylum or me!"

"Of course you know who you are. You know everything about yourself. You just can't remember." Wrak tapped me on the head two times before heading out the door.

Just before I left, I noticed that there was someone else was in the room. It was Scarlett, and she was still talking to the space in front of her. I slowly stepped behind her. I got closer and closer until I was close enough to touch the back of her head with my nose if I went any further.

"Kill them."

I gave a small gasp and stumbled backwards. It wasn't Scarlett's voice that had said that. It couldn't have been. Scarlett turned to look at me. She smiled at me before getting up and leaving me with only my thoughts.

**Don't worry; you'll hear more about the OC next chapter. But in the meantime… *Epic face***


	3. More Information on the Inmates

"Mr. Sniffles!" I shouted seeing him at the end of the hallway. He turned his head to look at me and smiled. "Miss Giggles, there you are," Sniffles said.

"I was able to get all the patients back into their rooms," I informed him. He nodded and smiled. "Pretty good for your first day here."

I smiled. I had just signed up to work at the Happy Tree Asylum a few days ago, and today was my first day here. "Now what do I have to do?" I asked. "I am going to introduce you to all the patients," Sniffles said.

We walked down the hall and stopped at the first room. In front of each door was a small monitor that showed what each patient was doing.

The first one was a man with uneven orange hair and orange rabbit ears. The monitor showed the rabbit drawing something on a piece of paper which I could not see. He looked up at the camera as if he knew we were watching him. His eyes narrowed before returning back to his drawing.

"This is Stuffy," Sniffles introduced. "He's very anti-social, and will hiss and withdrawal when we try to touch him. Writing notes and drawing is about the only thing he does, but won't let any of us see them, nor do we know what he mutters about most of the time. He's a strange one, oh yes. He's self-harming and destructive towards others."

We then moved onto the next door. Inside was a male and female; most likely brother and sister since they looked so alike.

"This is Grim and Broken," Sniffled said. "Brother and sister?" I asked. Sniffles nodded. "Unlike some of the others here, these two have powers. Broken, the male, can control chemicals or intoxicated things, while Grim, female can control fire." I thought for a minute. "Who's older?" I asked. "Grim is, which is partly the reason why she's here. She loves her brother so, since he's her only family, and she seems to have another side, which comes out when someone messes with him, and usually leads up to someone dying. But her brother also kills whenever he hears loud noises."

We then moved on. Inside was a thing, black-haired girl. She was inside against the wall, muttering to herself.

"This is Scarlett," My boss said. "What is she doing?" I asked. "She's talking to her imaginary friend. She can do that for hours, despite our attempts of telling her that there was no one there. She lived a pretty traumatic life as a kid, seeing death around her everywhere, and eventually snapped and started killing people herself. Whenever she sees human blood or even hears a really loud noise, her eyes turn yellow and she starts to slaughter people."

The next patient was a girl in a South Park t-shirt. She was, thankfully, asleep. "This is Starla. She's a well-known killer in this town. She came here unexpectedly, and spent a lot of her time trying to scare the residents. She likes to imagine how it would be like if most of the town residents and the workers here died. She hates anything girly and likes to either smash the objects or set fire to them." I nodded, making sure to not tell this female where my house is located, or even go near her for that matter.

Next was a tan, gothic dress wearing female. She looked pretty normal. She was crouched up in the corner, looking half asleep.

"This is An Faust. She's mature, unlike some of the patients here, but she can have a real thick skull at times. When younger, after her mother died, her twin sister, Jan, had to take on a lot more responsibilities along with taking care of their sick father. The said man tried to find some way to bring back his dead wife. Sadly, that led to Jan's death when An went insane, but the poor girl kept saying that a demon was telling her to do it. But we know that she has disorganized schizophrenia." I nodded. I tried to imagine An being possessed by a demon, but nothing came up.

We moved on. This one I actually recognized. He was an eighteen year old male with lime green hair and squirrel ears and tail. He wore an overly long-sleeved light green sweater, a white under shirt, and blue jeans. I noticed that he had one dark green normal eye and one lime green lazy eye and that his hair was very messy and looked sticky. He laid against the wall in a tight ball, giggling to himself while in a deep sleep. What was his name again?

"Nutty?" I whispered to myself out loud. "You know this man?" Sniffles asked. I nodded slightly. I could faintly remember our first and last encounter, which did not end well. I was hanging out with a longtime friend, Petunia, until I was pushed to the ground by the lime green head, who was frantically asking for candy and sweets. He was hyper and had the craziest obsession for candy more than anyone I have ever met.

Seeing as I have already met the man, we moved on. Next was a shaggy blue haired man. He was sitting in the corner of the room, stroking a fluffy blue ball.

"This is Screwy. He can be moody, witty, and very charming at times. He can also be a very good fighter. He was treated terribly as a child, getting beaten and bullied left and right, and soon developed extreme anger issues. He soon snapped one night when his parents started to beat him for an unknown reason, and he soon snapped and killed them both. He strokes that ball to calm himself down."

Next was a pale, light blue haired girl. She laid in the middle of the room, sleeping like a child. "This is Fiona 'Flappy' Nitezer. She is a very quiet person during the day, but is very outgoing and cannibalistic during the night. She has a split personality, causing her to be shy during daytime, and flirtatious and sexy during the night. Her parents died by getting mauled by a savage beast on a camping trip, so her older sister is the only family she has."

Next was a girl with light blue shorts and an oversized pink and blue sweater, along with black sneakers. Her eyes were an icy blue color and her hair went down to her waist. Her hair was yellow with splats of blue. She had yellow wolf ears and a bushy tail. She was sitting on the floor, paintbrush in hand and paper on floor, painting a picture of a sunset.

"This is Rivara, but some call her Paint. When she was little, she was known for always having a smile on her face. But when her mother and sister, she only got a bit depressed before returning back to her normal, smiley self. The she found out that her brother had killed her sister, and he soon formed a gang and killed her boyfriend. She soon snapped and killed her brother, and now she's just depressed and sad. The only thing that seems to keep her happy is painting. She was sent here after nearly beating a man to death because he bumped into her."

Next was a girl with long black hair, with green highlights, green eyes, and white skin. She wore a necklace with a clover shaped gem. She was also sleeping.

"This is Clover. She can be very kind and caring, but don't let that deceive you. She has an evil side that has killed many before. She got her evil side when she was twelve and hiding from her bullies. She soon snapped and killed them after they started beating her."

The next room really got me thinking. Believe it or not, this room was guarded by two men. Inside was a man in a large straight jacket. He wore an army jacket, army pants, combat boots, and a beret. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is private Combites. He was used as a lab experiment, fusing five souls into one body. Well, that's at least what they say, but I don't believe any of it. In the army, he went insane and killed many of his fellow soldiers. That was a good enough reason for me to bring him here."

Next was a tall, brown haired girl. She looked very strong and looked like she could crush me in a fight like a bug. She was asleep in the corner, hugging her knees.

"This is Midnight Pantheré. She was born in an old plantation factory in the swamps of Louisiana. She was disowned and shunned by her parents after she confronted them about joining the military. She did join the marines, though, and gained PTSD. Her children died soon after and her husband left her when her disorder started to show. Besides this, she's usually calm and collected."

Next was a honey brown haired girl with matching coyote tail and ears and a similar colored sweater with blue jean. Her eyes kept closing and her head kept falling over while laid against the wall, but her head would soon snap back up, as if she's trying to keep herself awake.

"Etna is a homicidal sleepwalker. She's pretty normal during the day, but is completely dangerous during the night. She fell asleep one night and woke up with a revolver in her hand and her father dead. Her mother dropped her off here and abandoned her." I frowned. Poor girl. Killed her father without even knowing it and then abandoned. Those thoughts were erased when we moved on.

Next was a woman with a puma's tail and ears. She had messy and spikey shoulder-length dark brown hair. Her eyes were a blazing amber. Her teeth were sharp, almost croc-like. Her tail was long and is tipped with black. It was strangely shaped like a scythe, but also all bandaged up. She wore a black choker with a single silver skull dangling from it. She had a sleeveless black jacket with white skull-printed boxers and fingerless gloves, and on her feet were combat boots. She was also sleeping in the middle of the room.

"This is Panther Sairento Shi Moku, but we either call her "Sai" or sometimes "Moku." When at a young age, she witnessed her own mother committing suicide. She was soon sent to an orphanage and doctors diagnosed her with a split personality, which is strangely common in her family. Her other side is known as "Moku." She is known for remarkably killing nearly a hundred people in one night. There is some more to her, but we'd better move on."

In the next room was a room with a woman with yellow hair, tiger ears and tail decorated in black stripes. Unlike other rooms, this one has a window in it, but it was too small for anyone to fit through, and I'm pretty sure it was unbreakable. She kept staring out the window into the sun, not blinking once, which I found creepy.

"Wildy here is one of the most insane ones here. At a young age, she was badly abused by her parents and locked in the basement. The neighbors were able to call child protective services, but by then, it was too late. All the years of being abused made her insane. She finally snapped one day when her phone wouldn't work even though it had five bars and started punching people around her. It took ten darts to knock her out and sixteen guards to drag her here. I don't think there's any way we can bring her back to normal. She's also a very good wrestler."

Next was another brother and sister. The female had long green hair that swooped over her left eye, a green bow keeping hair out of her right eye. I saw her two green triangle-like ears poking out. She wore a black BVB t shirt, black fishnet leggings, a dark pink/dark purple/black tutu, and black combat boots. She had a natural raccoon mask, bright green eyes, scars and bruises all over her body, and a black choker. Her green tail and ears were those of a raccoon. She looked to be about fifteen.

The male was also a raccoon, but with electric blue fur. He wore a black green day t-shirt, and black jeans. He had electric dark blue hair swooped over his left eye, and black and white sketchers. Like his sister, he had a natural raccoon-like mask, along with bright blue eyes. Surprisingly, he looked to be only six! They were sleeping in each other's arms.

"This is Swifty and Thrifty. Swifty is the triplet sister of long time thieves, Lifty and Shifty, but Thrifty is more of their half-brother. Swifty was abused with her brothers by her father, and they soon ran away. They came back years later to find Thrifty here in a cage when they were going to testify against their father. They both have PTSD from their father and both kleptomaniacs." I stared at the young boy. "But Thrifty's only six!" I exclaimed. "They can be in diapers for all I care. They're insane so they stay here," Sniffles said, voice turning colder.

Next was a redhead with chinchilla ears and tail. He sat next to the wall, sleeping.

"This is Jamie, one of our longest staying patients. He's been here for three years now. He inherited a mental disorder from his father and has mild mood swings, which don't come often. When his girlfriend dumped him, he went on one of his mile mood swings and murdered the poor girl. As long as he's beating people, he's here to stay."

Next was a woman in a heavy straight jacket and had purple rabbit ears and fuzzy tail. The door was extra secure with a few extra locks. This girl was only thirteen.

"Hailz here is very special. She's not the most special, but she has broken out of here several times, and we are determined not to let that happen again. She's needed a straight jacket since she was born. She says random things, does random things, and kills random people. She was sent here after killing her parents while on one of her insane outbreaks."

Next was a man with blue hair, gray and white-tipped bunny ears and a fuzzy tail. He had no fingers, but metal claws, which really freaked me out.

"Believe it or not, but Ataxia here is not a real person. He's a creation made by Samiee Williams. He's actually a clone of a man named U, but the appearance was different for some reason. He soon broke and killed many of the people in town, including Samiee Williams. Samiee would've been thrown into jail and on death row even if he did survive." I shook my head. Some people are just mad.

The next man wore jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black stripe going down the back and he wore white gloves. His raccoon tail, ears, and hair were all a blue and on his face was a light blue mask.

"This is Belize. The only reason he's here is because he's a major pyro. He set fire to a major political power center. Soon after, he was sent here. Like everyone else here, he gets therapy. He's here until his love of fire has faded, but he shows no sign of laying off of making fires."

Next was a thirty-six year old barefoot man with tire marks all over his body. He was sitting next to the wall, muttering to himself.

"This would be Wrak. He's the oldest patient here, but not the most insane. He cannot cross a single road without being hit by a car. He claims that he was cursed by some old lady with Labrador ears and tail, but no one believes him. He will beat up anyone who calls him crazy." I stared at the old man.

"You don't believe in curses?" I asked. I found it hard to believe Wrak, too, but it was possible. "Nope. I don't believe in curses, hexes, demons, spirits, or even the devil. People are bad enough on their own," My boss said.

The last room was on the end of the hallway. Inside was a man in camouflaged army clothes, dog tags, a beret, and combat boots. Like most patients here, he was sleeping against the wall.

"This is Flippy," Sniffles said with a smile. "He's particularly my favorite patient…"

**Sorry it took so long. I got MORE OCS after the second chapter. It's all so tiring and stressing. I mean, I was only expecting 7 or 8 in the beginning, but no. Instead, I have 21 OCS TO LOOK AFTER.**

***sigh* *I am so stressed out face***

**Anyways, no more OCs. Please? The next chapter will be better. God, I'm tired. Review and crap like that.**


	4. Problems

I woke up with my head pounding. I grabbed at my temples and started to rub them. I gritted my teeth as my head pounded harder. I would've sworn that I was hearing a deep but quiet voice, but there was no one else in the room.

My breathing quickened as I tried so hard to get the voice to stop talking and my head to stop pounding. I gritted my teeth in pain. The voice seemed to come from the back of my head, and it wanted something. Needed something.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets to see if I could find something. Then my hand slid over something cold, small, and a bit sharp. I grabbed it and found out that I had been holding a small razor. I wondered what it was doing in my pocket, until I realized that the razor was so small and my pockets were so deep, so the staff must've missed it. I was stopped before I could even do anything with it.

The door opened once again. I stuffed the razor back into my pocket before anyone could see it. This time, it was that pink-haired girl I saw from the lunch room. Giggles, was it? "Mr. Bear, it's time for your therapy sessions," She said. I nodded, and followed without hesitation, eager to get out of here. My head still pounded with pain and I could still hear that quiet voice in the back of my mind.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" I asked politely, but my voice urgent. She nodded and pointed down one of the halls. I rushed past her, not caring who I bumped into. I kicked open one of the doors, but not the girl's door. I slammed the door, took out the razor, and before I could stop myself, I slashed the cold metal across my wrist.

Scarlet red liquid slid down my arm and dripped onto the floor. The pounding in my head faded and the voice had stopped, or at least stall it. I bumped into the wall and slid down, sighing in ecstasy. Yes, it hurt a lot, but anything was worth to stop the voices in my head. Then the door opened.

In came a boy with electric blue hair and matching raccoon tail and ears. I was surprised to see that the boy was about six or seven years of age. He looked horrorstruck to see the bleeding wound of my wrist, and covered his mouth. "I-I'll go get Miss Giggles," he said urgently and turned to leave, but quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Don't you dare," I growled through clenched teeth, surprised by how forceful I was being.

I saw fear in his eyes, but he didn't take another step towards the door. "At least let me help you clean up," the boy said. "No!" I hissed, pulling back. "Let me help you!" he said, voice growing angry. I eyed him curiously before giving him my bleeding wrist. He pulled me over to the sink and before I knew it, ice cold water was poured on my skin. I hissed in pain as he started to wipe my wrist with a paper towel on the side. Once he was certain that all the blood was gone and that it had stopped gushing from the room, he stopped. I pulled my wet wrist back and saw that the wound was still deep, but blood had stopped pouring out. I pulled my green sleeve over the wound, so that Giggles couldn't see it.

"Thanks kid," I said, heading towards the door. "It's Thrifty," the younger male corrected. I smiled and nodded. "My name's Flippy," I said, gathering all that I thought I knew about myself. "I know who you are," Thrifty said before pushing me out the door. "Now get out, I have to go."

Once the door closed, I turned to see Giggles in front of me. "Well that took quite a while," she said. "I was having a conversation with the kid in there," I explained, feeling my hand twitch. She looked at me strangely before nodding. She walked down the hall, signaling for me to follow her.

We walked down the hall for a bit before stopping at a door that read "Therapist" on the door. She opened it up, let me inside, and closed the door behind me.

The room was colorful and had fading brown shelves that were decorated with small toys that were to relieve stress or to calm patients down. There was a bed0like red couch that I guessed that I was supposed to lay on and confess my thoughts. Next to that was a red armchair that held the only other male in the room. He wore black jeans, a light blue sweater that showed signs of a white undershirt, and he had a flimsy, loose black tie that was crooked to the side. He had a messy light blue hair and large mismatched antlers that had a tint of yellow. He held a clipboard in his hand and a pencil in the other. "Please sit down Mr. Bear," He said with a slightly deep voice. I lied down on the couch, and started to answer all the questions he asked.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Bear?"

"Confused."

"Are you getting along with the other patients?"

"You could say that?"

"Have you had any pains lately?"

"Well, I woke up with a large headache a few minutes ago."

The next hour was filled with questions. "Mm hm" here and "Yeah, how do you feel about that?" there. There were points where I wouldn't talk at all, but he would still keep writing on that clipboard of his. After a while, I started suspecting that he wasn't writing anything I was saying.

I looked over his shoulder, but he didn't stop me. There were a few notes at the top, but they stopped abruptly in midsentence and moved onto a game of tic tack toe. Despite there being only one player, the Xs seemed to be winning the game.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Well what does it look like? I'm playing tic tack toe!" He exclaimed, making it sound as if I was the idiot. After a minute of silence, he asked, "Wanna play?" Not really wanting to go back to therapy, I grabbed the pencil and wrote an O in the middle box of a new game.

I won nineteen time out of twenty-three.

…

After a boring session of therapy, I walked into the lunchroom, led by Giggles. Despite not eating lunch yesterday, I wasn't very hungry. I sat down at a table that consisted of Wrak, Ataxia, Starla, and Jamie. I was able to meet all the others that I didn't get a chance to meet yesterday.

"So, how was yer therapy session?" Wrak asked, taking a sip of his water. "He made me play tic tack toe," I said. "Hah, you should've been at my therapy session," Ataxia exclaimed. "He made me play twister today." I chuckled a bit.

"Do I have to deal with this every day?" I asked. "Nah, therapy is only every other day," Jamie said, not cheering me up the slightest. "I've only been her for a day and I'm sick of it," I said, resting my head on my palm.

"Well, what're you going to do about it?" Starla asked. I thought about it for a bit. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," I said. Everyone leaned in to listen.

"I'm gonna break out of here."

**And that's what happened. Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to only include a few OCs every chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. A Plan?

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while; it's just that I've been working on my other stories. So… yeah. Sorry about that. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter while you can.**

**Oh, and guys, note this. Death in this story IS PERMANENT! SCREW THAT INTO YOUR HEAD! Oh and about Flipqy (Flipqy, Fliqpy, Evil Flippy, Evil, whatever, no gives a crap), he isn't like in most stories. In this story, he acts like if he really was in war. He doesn't recognize his friends when he flips, he doesn't he doesn't have "soft spots" for anyone, he's just Flippy, but in war mode, got it? Good! If you don't get it, tell me and I'll make you get it!**

**Enjoy.**

Wrak eyed me curiously as he set his water down on the table. "Really?" he said with doubt in his voice. I nodded, a bit frustrated that he was doubting me. The other three were silent as we talked. In fact, the whole room was silent. Everyone had seemed to hear me talk about me getting out of here as if I had spoken through a megaphone. And now, everyone was getting closer.

"Well, there's twenty-two of us here," I replied. "Twenty-three counting Combites, who is currently locked up like Nutty would be on Halloween," said Jamie. "Yeah, twenty-three," I said. "And so far, I've seen only three staff here! They can't stand a chance against us!"

Wrak still seemed a bit unsure. "Well, even without the guards, it's still tough to get out o' 'ere," Wrak told me. "You can't just expect to knock 'em all out and just walk out the door home free. Nor can you dig your way out with a spoon, if that's what yer thinkin'."

"Oh so NOW you tell me!" Wildy shouted, throwing her spoon on the ground. "Well, if you want ta break out of 'ere, you might as well speak to the only person who's done it before: Hailz." As if on cue, everyone turned their heads to Hailz, who was trying to grab a sugar cookie off of her plate despite the straight jacket. It looked like she was the only one not listening.

"That girl has been in and out of this prison a few times now, but they've made it more secure that ever so now I don't think she can even get near the door 'nymore," Wrak said, leaning in. "It's true," Ataxia agreed. "Doctor Sniffles keeps a sharp eye on her more than anyone else. I nodded and stood up before walking over to the rabbit/human.

I sat down across from Hailz but she didn't look up from her sugar cookie. "Hey, uh, Hailz?" I said slowly. "Shut up, I'm concentrating," Hailz said, still trying to get the sugar cookie. "Uh, want me to get that for you?" I asked. "Please!" Hailz pleaded. I took the sugar cookie and stuffed it into her mouth. I waited until she swallowed to speak.

"So, Hailz, I've heard that you've broken out of here before, right?" I asked. "Yep," Hailz responded. "So you know how to get out of here, right?"

"Yep."

"So… can you tell me?"

"Yep."

"Now. Tell me now."

My voice became a little more demanding, desperate to get the solution from the rabbit. She eyed me curiously and looked around. Everyone had gone back to their own thing, and it looked like she wanted to, too. "Well, what's in it for me?" she asked. I was taken back a bit, but thought about it.

"I'll take you with me if I escape," I offered, but Hailz still didn't seem convinced. "If you get most of us out of here, I'll buy you fifty sugar cookies every day for a month," I said flatly.

"Deal!" Hailz shouted, making everyone look at her. I leaned in, smiling. Almost everyone became silent at once, wanting to see what was going on. Everyone except Wildy, who was trying to open up a closed pistachio with a plastic butter knife.

"Okay, listen, this place is like a maze of cells, so you'll need a map," Hailz began. "The map is labeled with all the prisoners and which cells they're located in. The map's locked in Doctor Sniffles' office, and he rarely lets it out of his sight. But before you do that, you're gonna need a key to unlock Sniffles' office and to unlock the rest of the cells. Now, Giggles has the keys to all the cells, but only Sniffles has the key to his office, so you'll need that first."

"But can't we go during lunch time?" I asked. "No, that's when every single guard is on high alert, and the last thing you want to do is alert Splendid, Sniffles' second in command and most trusted and strongest guard. No one here has ever outmatched him, no matter how crazy, strong, or smart the challenger is. But trust me; you'd have to be pretty insane to even think to challenge him.

"In this place, you don't need muscle to survive, it's all about brains, and you'll have to be pretty dang smart if you're somehow able to get Sniffles' key to his office. Now, once you have the map and the keys, don't waste your time opening the cells one by one. Use the map and unlock the cells to the fiercest animals first. I'd go for Combites first, and then Ataxia and Moku. Choose whoever you want after that, but they're your best chance of a good escape. That's not it. This place is heavily guarded, but try to avoid Splendid at all times. Almost all the guards are easy to take out, but watch out for the raccoon twins, who are guarding the main exit and the only way to get out of this loony bin. They're supposed to be in jail, but Sniffles is paying them to do what he wants. The raccoon twins, Lifty and Shifty, are brothers of Swifty and Thrifty, so they would never hurt them. Use that to your advantage."

"It sounds like you're teaching me how to battle my enemies," I said flatly. "No, I'm teaching you how to survive this hell hole and escape from the devil," Hailz shot back. "Oh, and correct me again, and I won't tell you the important part and instead shove my foot up your face!"

"What's more important than all the other stuff you just told me?" I asked. "Well if you'd just shut your face hole, I'd tell you!" Hailz shouted. I nodded. "Now, there is one animal that you should worry about more than anyone else. Your problem is the skunk. Petunia Skunk watches the cameras. Before then, it was very easy to just take the keys and exit without even a map, but ever since they relocated the exit, hired Splendid, and installed cameras, that hasn't been possible anymore. Now Petunia watches everywhere. In the hallways, in cells, in the lunchroom, even in Sniffles' office and outside. The moment she sees you out of your cell, she alerts Splendid at once, and then Sniffles. Unless you get rid of the skunk, you and the others aren't ever getting out of here. You want out? Get rid of the skunk!"

I nodded. "Well, isn't there a place where there's no cameras?" I asked. "Everywhere except the bathroom, but there's no escape route there," Hailz answered.

"Not true."

Everyone froze when they heard an unfamiliar voice. Everyone soon turned their heads to look at the source of the speaking: Stuffy. There were mutters around the room like "Did Stuffy just talk?" or "Was that Stuffy?" I looked at the orange rabbit. He was bent over his paper, scribbling something and mumbling to himself as if nothing had ever happened. I got up and walked up behind him, trying to see what he was writing of drawing but failing to get even a glimpse.

"What did you say?" I asked. Stuffy didn't answer but just kept scribbling. "Stuffy?" I tapped his shoulder and he hissed at me and yanked back. I tried stepping forward but he kept withdrawing even more. I froze, seeing that it was no use. I looked at the table to see the paper was left unguarded, so I picked it up. It was a small drawing of a room, a familiar one, too. It was small that had a few couches, and a long one that looked as if someone was meant to just lay on it.

"The therapist's room," I said, remembering my trip that morning. Stuffy just eyed me curiously and quickly yanked his paper back.

"Well, that would make sense; that moose might have taken away the cameras so he and the patient could have some 'privacy,'" Grim said and her brother, Broken, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I do think there's an air vent in there, but none of us even bothered to go through there because we don't know our way around it," Midnight said while An Faust stood beside her, nodding.

"Yeah, and how exactly do you plan to actually escape from here?" Scarlett asked. "Well, I'll need some help," I said cautiously.

"Well then it's settled," Wrak said abruptly, standing up. "I'm in." Everyone stared, but then Stuffy suddenly stood up and nodded in agreement. I smiled to myself.

"Well, you're not leaving without me," Ataxia said, licking his lips. "Nor us!" Broken exclaimed, but Grim had an uneasy look. "Don't forget us!" Swifty and Thrifty exclaimed. "And us," Scarlett and An Faust called.

"I'm in!" shouted Middy, and Etna nodded and gave a thumbs up in agreement. "Ooh, will there be candy along the way?" Nutty asked in super hyper mode. I stared at him for a bit before saying, "Uh, sure… I guess."

"Candy? I'm in!" Wildy shouted, making me stare even more. "Hey, is it alright if we join?" Flappy asked, standing next to Screwy and Rivara, or as she preferred it, Paint. "Of course," I said cheerfully.

"It's about time we got out of this prison," Jamie commented. "Heh, more like hell hole," Belize corrected. "I'm all in."

Now all that was left was Hailz. "Well, Hailz? Are you in?" Screwy asked. Hailz looked confused. "Am I in? Only straight jacket bound psycho has the balls to even attempt this!" Everyone was shocked by her words.

Then suddenly, Hailz looked at the straight jacket she was trapped in. "Oh and look where I am now! I'M IN!" Everyone cheered, but stopped when Grim held up both hands. "Now hold on for a second!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong sis?" Broken asked.

"Do you know the risk we are taking here?" she asked, but no one responded. "If we get caught, who's to say that we will actually succeed? If we lose this battle, there is no 'Oh sorry Dr. Sniffles.' He will kill us! Not all of us, but he will kill anyone that goes a bit too far. If he sees everyone outside, he'll shoot the first person he sees; no apologies, no nothing. One of us could _die _here."

I let that sink in, unsure of how to respond. Grim glared at me, but Broken looked disappointed. "Come on, Grim. You said it yourself; you can't stand anymore of this. We've at least gotta try!" Broken insisted.

"Well, I guess," Grim said uneasily. "But you have to promise to be safe." Broken didn't hesitate to say, "I promise." I smiled, feeling good to see a brother and sister get along.

"So what's the plan, chief?" An Faust asked. My smile grew wider. I stood up and everyone gathered around me. "Now, the plan is a bit complicated," I explained. "And I'll need _everyone's _help with this." Everyone nodded and I smiled once more.

"Good, now here's the plan…"

**Boom boom bang. And there you have it. What is the plan exactly? Guess what? I'M NOT TELLIN' YA! FIGURE IT OUT OR ACTUALLY WAIT! Review please!**


	6. The Escape Part 1

**Jesus I'm lazy. Really, really, lazy. Go ahead. Yell at me in your reviews. Throw a chair at me. Do whatever you wa- SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! *showered with chairs***

***pokes head through chairs* Sorry about the wait. And to make it up to you, a special guest will come into the story; one that you've (probably) been waiting for! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Story Note: this chapter will be in several point of views. When you see three dots between paragraphs, it's being taken in another animal's point of view.**

Now, I wasn't an actor, nor was I very patient when it came to this hell. But I also wasn't dead. And only dead people sit around in an asylum doing nothing all day.

That Flippy boy had told everyone about the plan yesterday. It started today at lunch, which started in a few minutes. I was always one of the first to get let out, and since Flippy's cell is right next to mine, this would be the only easy part.

The plan wasn't the best I had heard, but it took some brains to make one as good as his. The chances of failing were still so high, I could die tonight. But I would rather die than spend the rest of my years locked up like an animal.

I heard the clinking of keys and the door opening. I looked up from my bed to see Giggles walking in. "Mr. Raccoon. Time for lunch." I nodded and got up.

I walked past her while she began to unlock Flippy's cell. Since I had been here longer, I already knew where the lunch room was and didn't need supervision with the cameras hooked up.

I slowed my pace, making sure Flippy and Giggles caught up. "Mr. Raccoon, why are you going so slow?" the chipmunk asked, and I just shrugged. In the corner of my eye I could see Flippy wink at me.

"It's not the only thing about him that's slow," Flippy muttered. I stopped and turned to face him, who also stopped. "What's that 'possed to mean?" I growled. "Aw, did I make the psycho raccoon mad?" Flippy teased. A growl rumbled in my throat and I ran at him. I threw a punch, which he caught and shoved me once again. I shoved him back, and Flippy frowned. For a second there, I would have sworn I had seen a flash of gold in his eyes.

He shoved me once again, but this time it knocked me to the ground. "Mr. Wrak! Mr. Flippy! Stop fighting this instant! What is wrong with you?" Giggles shouted at us. I stood up and glared at the bear, who smiled at me.

"I'd stay out of this if I were you," Flippy told Giggles. "We wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Flippy flashed a toothy grin and Giggles looked offended.

"That's it; you're going to therapist's office. Both of you!" she shouted at us, taking me back a bit. And without another word, she led us to the Lumpy's office.

The girl slammed the door open and shoved us both in. She then said to a surprised Lumpy, "Don't let them out until they have solved their problems!"

And with that, she left.

We turned around to see Lumpy with an idiotic smile on his face. Flippy smiled at me and I winked.

Lumpy looked at his clipboard and said, "Okay, you two, sit down and we can start our therapy." I smiled and grabbed something out of my pocket.

"Or we could play a game," I insisted. I could tell that it caught the moose's attention. "Mr. Raccoon, this is a therapy session, not game time," Lumpy said, but I could tell he hated saying it. "Well sure it is!" I insisted, and I sat right next to him while Flippy on the other side.

"It's actually a game to work on our teamwork skills. Doesn't it sound fun?" Lumpy couldn't help but nod. I smiled at how stupid this moose was. "Great! First, we need coins. Only two is 'nough. Do you have that?" I asked, trying not to push it. And to my relief, Lumpy almost reluctantly pulled out a dime and a quarter. I gave Lumpy a smile and snatched the coins and flipped the quarter to Flippy, who caught it and began to climb to the air vent.

"What is Mr. Flippy doing?" the clueless moose questioned, but I tried to pull his attention away from the bear. "Why it's a part of the little game!" I explained. I then held out the dime in my palm for him to see. Lumpy nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"Okay, only thing you need ta do is snatch this dime out of my palm, and Flippy 'ere sees how far he can get into the ventin' system without you grabbing the dime. Sound fun?" I asked, hoping he'd fall for it.

Lumpy, showing interest in the game, was thinking over it. Being as stupid as the boy was, he was sure to fall for it.

"I think you two are trying to trick me," Lumpy finally said. Flippy, who finally was able to remove the cover to the vent, looked back in shock. I just frowned. "Time for plan B," I stated flatly.

Now, five minutes later, I was helping Flippy up into the vent, and Lumpy was locked in the closet. Flippy finally was able to crawl in and he looked back at me. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked me. I nodded. "Why, that Lumpy boy is as easy to take care of as a turtle in a cage. If Giggles or Sniffles come in, I'll just blame it on my 'insanity.'"

Flippy saluted me and I did the same in return. Just as he turned, I began to place the vent cover back on. Lumpy pounded on the closet door. "Oh shut up!" I shouted.

…

I made no noise as I crawled through the ventilation system. It was almost pitch black in here, save for the light coming from dome of the blocked exits. I had already passed a few prisoners, who sometimes waved to me when they saw me, but they weren't who I was looking for.

I stopped when I saw her. She was hugging her knees, mumbling to herself.

"Psst! Etna!" I whispered. The coyote's head shot up to look at me, and then she smiled. "This is the only room with a camera, right?" I asked. Etna nodded.

"That's right. Sniffles said that I kept destroying them while I sleepwalk, and that replacing them each time just wasted money." I chuckled softy. Sometimes escaping an asylum was easier than escaping prison. But then again, the plan had only just begun.

"Listen, I am going to unscrew the opening, so I want you to catch it if it ever falls," I instructed, "The last thing we need is to attract unwanted attention." Etna nodded, knowing what to do.

I then took the quarter out of my pocket and began messing with it. If I dropped it though the spaces, then it would take the rest of the day trying to get it back. And that would suck.

Luckily, the quarter never dropped. I was able to get all four screws out, and to add onto that luck, the cover didn't fall, which I'm sure Etna was thankful for.

"Okay, now pull me up!" Etna said as she stood on her bed, arm extended. I complied by grabbing her and pulling her into the vent, which wasn't easy, mind you. "Thanks," was what Etna said before we started crawling through the maze of metal.

We passed a few patients and even a few offices and the cafeteria, but we finally were able to make it to where we were heading: the security room.

Like I did before, I unscrewed the opening, but ten times more carefully. I knew that Petunia, the skunk watching the cameras, would hear me if I made a sound. When I got all the screws out, I quietly removed the opening and placed it to the side.

I licked my chapped lips before taking in a deep breath and sticking my head down the opening to get a look at my surroundings.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the dozens of screens on the computer monitors, where a skunk sat. The woman, I assume Petunia, had slightly pale skin, long, silky blue hair, and a blue skunk tail with a lighter blue streak in the middle. She wore a blue security officer outfit, but it appeared that she wasn't very comfortable in it. She also had a light blue streak in the middle of her hair, similar to her tail, with a pink flower on the side to top it all off. She stared at the monitors intently, her chin resting on her hand.

I nodded to Etna and I began to descend to the ground, but just as I was hanging from the edge, I realized it would have been better to find some other way to drop down, since I was on the edge and the ground was to feet below me. If I dropped down, that would make noise, but it was too late to climb back up.

Gathering up some courage, I dropped to the floor, my combat boots roughly hitting the concrete floor.

And that was all it took.

Petunia gasped and spun around, fully standing. I could now see her face. She had blue eyes with what appeared to be make-up under them, probably to cover any bags that might have developed.

Petunia, now out of her shock, whipped out a pistol and aimed it at me, Etna, in the vent, shrieked and jumped down onto the ground. Petunia looked at Etna in shock, taking her eyes off me.

Not wanting to lose my one chance, I ran at Petunia, who snapped back into attention and shot at me from across the room.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion from then on. I saw the bullet fired, but with more luck than I deserve, it didn't hit me. Instead the bullet whizzed past me. I stopped running. I couldn't breathe. I can't get the sound of the gun shot out of my head. I slowly began to breathe again, but my breathing was slow and deep. I scratched at my temples. The pounding in my head from yesterday was back, and it hurt even worse than the first time. I gritted my teeth as the scenery began to change.

The walls around me melted into nothingness, giving me a view of the outside. The hard, concrete floor turned into dirt and smoke was heavy in the air. Machine guns fired of and people screaming were deafening in my ears. It wasn't a security room any more. It was a battlefield. I wasn't sure how it was possible, but I knew I had one objective: to destroy the enemy. And the skunk was my first target.

The enemy gasped as I ran at her. Just as she pulled the trigger, I grabbed her wrist and pushed the gun upward, making her shoot at the sky. The enemy shrieked in pain as I snapped her wrist, but was quickly silence by me hitting her face.

I quickly yanked her pistol away, and before the enemy could speak, I blew her brains out.

The body fell to the ground with a thud. I was breathing deeply, but I was distracted by the sound of someone else breathing, too. I slowly turned to look at another enemy, who was grabbing her stomach and breathing quite heavily. The enemy watched as I took the pistol and stepped towards her, pointing the weapon at her forehead.

I was just about to pull the trigger, when the enemy shrieked out, "Flippy!"

And that was all it took to bring me back down to earth.

The walls came back, dirt turned to stone, and all the smoke had cleared in an instant. The woman wasn't the enemy anymore. She was Etna. The one who was helping me escape. I immediately dropped the pistol.

"Sorry about that," was all I could muster, still in shock. Etna nodded, concentrated on her stomach rather than my almost murder. "What's wrong?" I asked. Etna removed her hand to show me the problem.

She had been shot.

Etna leaned against the wall and slid down, groaning in pain. I knelt down beside her, horrified. "Oh god, the bullet must have hit you when Petunia fired. I'll try to find a medical kit." Before I could search for one, Etna grabbed my hand.

"No, I'll be fine," she said weakly, "Your mission is to free everyone from this hell hole. You go do that, soldier." I want to protest, but I can't. I… I just can't. Etna, with as much strength as she could muster, put to fingers to her forehead and saluted me.

Speechless, I stared at her. And then I slowly did the same. Using the chair Petunia had sat in, I climbed up the vent, leaving Etna there with the bullet wound. It was sort of ironic, you know?

I had only brought Etna along so she could continue if _I _got shot.

…

I sat in my cell, bored out of my mind. That man, Wrak, and Flippy should have already put the plan in motion, but where could they be? I mean, I know I'm supposed to be patient and all, but it's after lunch! I just want out of here! When is Flippy going to-

"Psst! Starla!"

Well, speak of the devil. I didn't exactly face up, but I looked up with the corner of my eye. There was Flippy on his hands and knees on the air vent, looking down at me. I looked down at the ground and spoke, making it look like to the camera that I wasn't just speaking to a guy in the air vent above me.

"How far is Sniffles' office from this room?" he asked me. "Not far from here. Move a few rooms to the right, turn left, and you will eventually come across the room." Flippy nodded and thanked me. "Listen, do you remember this part of the plan?"

I sighed. I was most likely going to regret this. "Alright," I agreed.

Flippy thanked me again and crawled out of sight. I stood up and screamed out, "GIGGLES!"

I continued to scream out her name until she actually came. She yanked open the door with a look of surprise, and a bit of annoyance.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, trying her best to keep a calm, steady voice. I growled and pushed past her before running down the halls. "Hey!" Giggles shrieked, as if it would actually stop me. I ran down the halls until I arrived a large door with the words _Sniffles' Office_ printed in small words.

I literally kicked open the door, scaring the crap out of Sniffles, who was currently sitting at his desk. "CAN'T YOU STOP HER ALREADY?!" I screamed at him.

"Wha- what are you talking about? And how did you get out of your cell?" Sniffles questioned. "An Faust! She's been threatening me for a week! She says that I'm the reason that she's here, and that if I don't get her out soon, she's gonna kill me!" I exclaimed. That's when Giggles came in. She grabbed me by the waist and, even though I can easily stop her, dragged me out. "Make her stop! Check her out!" I shouted at Sniffles, who watched as I was being dragged out.

I pretended to struggle as Giggles brought me back to my cell. She didn't say a word as she threw me in. I screamed at her a few times before calming down and sitting on my bed.

"Nice," I heard Flippy comment above me. "No problem," I said. I pulled the keys out of my pocket, which I had stolen from Giggles when she was dragging me, and threw them up to the vent. Flippy easily caught them. "I'll see you soon," he said and crawled away.

"Take your time," I sighed.

…

Wow, this space was REALLY tight.

Following Starla's instruction, I crawled until I came across Sniffles room. It was evident that no one was in there. Sniffles must have fallen for Starla's false claims about An Faust.

I unscrewed and removed the cover once again and jumped down. I landed on the ground safely, feeling eager to get this over with.

I searched around the office, in cabinets, under the desk, and even under a mat. I finally looked in the drawer of his desk and found it under a pile of files. I pulled the map out, but accidently dropped some of the files.

I started putting them back, when I saw my own. I paused, reading my name on the front before opening it and some of the notes. Most of it was junk that I didn't need to know, but there was one that caught my attention. It was a hand written note by Sniffles.

_Flippy: despite the amnesia, Flippy doesn't seem to be cured of his PTSD just yet, from what I've gathered from Miss Giggles at least. The other animals seem to get along with him as if nothing's changed, which is very interesting. Now, I don't think it was such a good idea to go and-_

I stopped reading when I heard the door handle shake. Quick as lightning, I put the files back and used the chair to climb back into the vent and cover it back up in record time. I quickly crawled away just as I heard Sniffles enter his office.

Now I have the keys and map. I can finally start freeing the other prisoners.

…

I groaned in pain. The sight of Petunia's dead body was disgusting, too. Everything was getting blurry.

"I hope Flippy made it to Sniffles office," I muttered to myself. My breathing had decreased over time, and the light started to fade.

I closed my eyes and leaned back as I began to fade away.

**Reviews?**


End file.
